Getting too heavy
by Hazel06
Summary: The Son Family. They seem like the perfect home. Dig deeper and one might find out things that they weren't supposed to. Family will be turned against one another, but who is the root of all these problems? Truten, GxV, GhxVi
1. Here we go

A/N: Hello ppls. This is my first story on so I hope you guys enjoy. All types of criticism are welcome even flames. I laugh at those all the time.

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or anything related to it. I don't even own any DBZ action figures :(

WARNINGS: yaoi (boyxboy), maybe even a little yuri if I feel like it, lots of swearing and a little blood will be spilt. Dark themes are scattered throughout the story but none of them are that heavy.

His eyes opened to the expansive and lavish bedroom. Peaks of sunlight flowed through the open cracks of the window curtain creating bright red stripes on the otherwise burgundy bed covers. He let out a sigh knowing he had to get up soon. His mother would most likely burst open his bedroom door demanding that he get dressed for breakfast. Better her than his father. The only reason he would come into his room would be to tell him to put on his training gi so he could be used as a personal punching bag.

With his head still resting on his white silk pillows he turned to his left to see a mass of messy black hair and drool coming out of semi-pursed lips. He withdrew his hand from under the sheets and inched closer to his bed companion. His fingers lightly touched the tip of his nose before pinching both nostrils shut. With a snort and a slap of his hand his bedmate released the unwanted pressure from his nose and turned to face the opposite direction away from the intruding digits.

With a chuckle the lavender haired prince sat up and stretched his adolescent muscles. Climbing towards the end of his king size bed his toes touched the plush white carpet. Still a bit drowsy he moved slowly and dragged his feet across. Little white carpet hairs stuck between his toes like dandruff, but he didn't care. After a minute of catching carpet splinters and five minutes of staring at his bathroom door wondering why it wouldn't open for him he turned the knob and stepped inside.

Hearing the shower run roused the black haired beauty from his sleep. Wiping his drool with his borrowed striped pajama sleeve he turned to look at the alarm clock on the night stand. **10:30**. That wasn't so bad. **AM**. Oh shit. Jumping from the bed as fast as he could he ran inside the bathroom. "Trunks? Trunks?!" He yelled to the undulating shower curtains. A head poked from the corner; shampoo dripped over Trunk's left eye making him yell in pain as the soap stung his eye.

"What is it Goten? You see I'm taking a shower don't you?" Trunks angry tone didn't seem to have any affect on the youngest Son, he looked frightened enough as it was.

" I was supposed to go home last night. Why did you let me fall asleep?" Goten didn't let Trunks answer before he went off on a rant. " Oh my God! She's gonna kill me! I'm gonna die! NOT THE FRYING PAN OF DOOM!!!" Trunks stepped out of the shower after wrapping a towel around his waist and grabbed his best friend's hands before they could rip away his ebony locks.

"Calm down Goten! CHIBI!!!" Goten stopped shaking his head back and forth after hearing his childhood nickname. " Just relax. I'm sure we can come up with some sort of excuse."

"Like what?" His expression calmed down a little bit knowing his friend had a possible solution.

" Um..we could just say that we were sparring and I hit you really hard and you got a concussion and had to stay here to rest." The twelve year old gave himself a mental applause for his spark of brilliance. Being the son of a genius had its benefits.

" What's a concussion?"asked Goten. The blank look on his face verified his confusion. Trunks sighed and walked passed his friend to look for some clothes. Along the way he muttered something along the lines of 'look it up in the dictionary'. Goten shrugged it off. He'll ask Gohan later.

A half an hour later the two demi saiyans flew downstairs where they could smell any and all kinds of breakfast items known to man. Arriving in the kitchen they saw Vegeta getting up from the table; dozens of bowls and plates littered on the table. Bulma was busy preparing something on the stove. Vegeta looked at the two and grunted, his way of saying 'Good morning brats', before he headed out the back door to the gravity room, a.k.a his very best friend. Before he crossed the barrier between the kitchen and the outside world he offered the blue haired scientist a little constructive criticism on her cooking.

" Woman, a word of advice." Bulma turned to look at the spiky haired male. "Your food is fucking atrocious. Leave the cooking to those monotonous scraps of metal you have running around here. If I didn't have a stomach of steel I would've keeled over and passed out in my own vomit. Be grateful that I didn't decide to stay with you for your lack of culinary expertise." He barely managed to dodge the coffee mug that shattered on the ki proof door. Rivets of piping hot brown liquid made little beige lines on the door and gathered in small pools on the floor. The mechanical genius huffed out her fustration and went back to burning a scrambled egg for the third time.

Meanwhile, the two chibis in the background had two very distinct viewpoints on what they were seeing. Stifling a yawn the youngest of the two seemed indifferent about the situation. He heard his parents yell all the time..... well, his mom anyways. The older one turned a light shade of green when he realized it was his mother doing the cooking. As much as he loved his mom he did not want to go through the routine of stomach pumps, extra strength advil and becoming bed ridden for another day. He was about to pull Goten into the other room when his idiotic friend opened his big mouth.

"Good morning Bulma." Bulma turned away from her fourth attempt at making a simple cheese omelette to look at an exact replica of one of her oldest friends.

"Good morning Goten. What are you doing here so early? I thought you weren't coming by until later tonight with your parents." She didn't notice the trail of smoke behind her.

"Well funny thing. I never left."Bulma raised an eyebrow in confusion.

" I thought your mom wanted you home last night."

"Hehe well... she did. I guess I just sorta forgot?"Automatically, in traditional Son pose, his hand went behind his head to scratch and imaginary itch, and he let out a good hearted laugh. It seemed his laugh was contagious because Bulma started chuckling as well.

" Typical. You truly are Goku's son. Don't worry about it. I'll take care of your mom for you."

"Gee thanks a lot Bulma. Oh and if she asks why I stayed here just tell her that me and Trunks were sparring and I got a combustion."

"CONCUSSION!" Trunks butted in for the first time. " Look we would love to stay here and chat but Goten has to get going before his mom blows a vein and dies."

"Oh well ok. Why don't you boys have some breakfast before you leave? I've been cooking all morning."

"Trying to cook." Trunks mumbled under his breath. "No thanks mom we're not that hungry."

"Are you kidding Trunks? I'm star–" Goten was cut off by a hand over his mouth.

"Nope we really have to go!" With his hand still over his mouth Trunks half dragged half carried Goten to the front entrance. Trunks poked his head back into the kitchen. "Oh and by the way mom, the stove is on fire."

"WHAT?!?!" Bulma turned around and grabbed one of the many oven mitts and started to slap the flames down to ashes.

Trunks and Goten walked outside in the hot and humid summer air. Goten turned to Trunks slightly annoyed and being pulled away so suddenly. " What was that for? I really was hungry."

"Trust me. As starving as you may be you do not want _that_." Trunks looked up to see the annoyed look on Goten's face and without hesitation seized Goten's hand and flew a few feet into the air. Turning around to look into deep pools of chocolate brown Trunks put on his sincerest smile; a smile only reserved for the one he deemed 'chibi'. "Let's get you home" With a returning smile and a nod of agreement the two half saiyans disappeared into little black dots in the sky.

A/N: What do you guys think so far? I'm planning on making this atleast five chapters long. R&R


	2. Please don't go

A/N: Here is the second chapter. Let the drama begin.

Disclaimer: Um....read the first damn chapter

**Chapter two: Please don't go**

It only took Goten and Trunks ten minutes to get to the Son residence. Landing softly in the grass in front of his house Goten ran to his front door, his hand placed on the door knob but not turning it. He looked troubled and took his hand off the knob. Trunks walked up behind him, concerned that his friend wasn't running to his kitchen for a snack. Before he could voice his worry he heard yelling coming from the second floor of the house. It was faint and they couldn't hear what the voices were saying, but it was clear that the high pitch belonged to a female and the lower voice a definite male.

"Who is that?" Trunks curiosity reached its limit and he went around Goten to walk inside the house. The shouts that were so faint before increased tenfold as soon as the outside air met the artificial cool air of the A.C. Trunks became mesmerized by the stairwell as the yells became louder. He took his steps slowly and carefully; not wanting to make any sudden sounds as to alert the two upstairs.

"Trunks." Said person turned around to see his best friend still in the doorway. His hands fumbled over one another and his eyes glistened with unshed tears. "Please can we just turn back?" He spoke no louder than a whisper.

"But why?" Trunks' train of thought was interrupted by a loud smacking sound resonating from upstairs. No sooner than that happened did footsteps descend down the stairs. Gohan appeared at the bottom; a duffel bag on his left shoulder and a red mark adorning his right cheek. His frustration became surprise when he saw the two boys in the living room. Trunks stood shocked that is was _Gohan _of all people who had been screaming like that, while Goten stayed frozen in the doorway. Goten's eyes jumped frantically between his brother's face and the duffel bag on his arm. It was then he realized that Gohan was leaving him....with _her_. The tears that he had been holding back were now freely flowing down his face. He didn't move until Gohan was standing right before him. Latching onto his brother's shirt Goten's silent tears became full out sobs.

"Please don't go! I'm begging you!! Don't leave me here! Don't go!" The front of Gohan's shirt became soaked but it didn't matter. Seeing his little brother so distraught over him leaving was heartbreaking, but he didn't have a choice. He couldn't stand it anymore. He couldn't stand them anymore.

"Goten. I'm sorry." With a kiss on the forehead Gohan gently moved Goten over to the side so he could get out. Goten continued to sob uncontrollably; his cries repeatedly turning into a furious coughing fit as he choked on his own tears. Trunks stood mesmerized at the scene of his best friend and brother. Nobody noticed Chichi coming down the stairs rubbing her wrist. Goten watched as Gohan left a trail of white ki behind him. His cries lessened into little whimpers as he shut the door. Trunks broke out of his trance hearing the lock click and let go of the breath he had been holding in. To him, that whole brotherly love scene, seemed so out of character. Why was Gohan leaving, and why would Goten be so choked up about seeing him go?

"What. The hell. Just happened?" Trunks comment remained a rhetorical question as Goten stared at the piece of wood that separated his freedom and his imprisonment. Turning on his heels Goten dragged himself to the kitchen where his mom sat pouring her second glass of rum and coke.

"Mom I'm sor-"

"And just where were you last night? I thought I told you to be home by 11?" The way she glared at him through the glass made his hands shake. He cast his glance downward to look at anything he could. The wood chairs, the plain white table cloth, anywhere but her eyes. The voice she used didn't make it much better either. He would rather be yelled at than be the recipient of the calm voice she was using know. There were only two reasons she used that tone: she was either tired or she was ready to hurt someone. He knew sleepiness wasn't the issue, not with is being 12:00 in the afternoon and with the way she was pouring alcohol down her throat she'd be up for hours. Whatever happened between her and Gohan really pissed her off.

Trunks, seeing how shaken up his friend was, decided to cover for him. "Well we were sparring and Goten got a concussion so he spent the night at my place. My mom was supposed to call you and tell you, but she was too busy burning breakfast."

No amount of amusement was present on Chichi's face as she listened to Trunks' bullshit excuse. Bringing the cup back up to her lips she never took her eyes off her youngest son. Her eyes squinted as the bitter tasting liquid made itself known amongst the bubbly concoction. Turning to the older of the two Chichi forged the most solemn smile she could and thanked the young teen for escorting her delinquent son home.

Not even getting a chance to say goodbye before he was ushered out the house Trunks managed to get out a 'call me later' before the front door was slammed in his face. Shrugging it off as another pushy parent he lifted into the sky and began his journey back to West City.

Goten remained in the same spot as before. The kitchen tile became very fascinating in the few minutes his mom left the kitchen to kick Trunks out. He noticed that not all of the tiles were the same color. Some were white while others were off white. There were a few that were even a very light beige color. His mother walked past him. Then she stood in front of him and told him to look at her. Goten didn't even lift his head up all the way before a hand came down upon him giving him an identical mark to the one Gohan left with a few moments before.

Chichi was deathly silent as she moved around the kitchen. She dug through one of the lower cabinets and pulled out a dusty bottle of vodka and three shot glasses. Sitting down she poured the clear liquid into each glass one by one, and one by one she downed each of them in one gulp.

"I don't know I why even bother. Gohan was hard enough wanting to be a fighter like his father. It's a shame. I thought the second one was going to be different. I should've had that abortion when I had the chance." She continued muttering to herself as Goten breath hitched in his throat and he took another interest in the tiles below him. After her fifth shot she looked back up at him. "Go to your room. And don't come out until I tell you to."

Goten rushed to get out of her sight. Busting open his bedroom door he threw himself onto his bed and cried himself to sleep; wishing his older brother would just come back home, and knowing that he wouldn't. What used to be their prison became his alone. With no way out and no help the only thing Goten could feel was trapped.

A/N: what did Gohan and Chichi argue about? Read the next chapter and find out. :D


	3. Are you serious!

A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to update. School is a killer. Hope you guys enjoy .

The little piece of hair that stubbornly relaxed against his forehead was now whipping back and forth. Gohan flew as fast as he could to Satan City. There was no doubt in his mind where he was going. Videl's house.

They have been together for four years now. After the defeat of Buu the two finally became an official couple, contrary to the dismay of Videl's father Hercule. After graduating from Orange Star High school Gohan began to attend Himiroto University; they had a very distinct teaching program and luckily, with his outstanding academic achievement, he was able to get a scholarships that paid his tuition in full. Videl also wanted to go to the same school as her boyfriend, but her father had other ideas. He thought she would do better in an all girl, 'out of the country college', preferably in the United States. After a little blackmail and a few idle threats used on her part Videl coaxed her father into paying her way into Himiroto University, where she studies Criminal Justice.

Over the years their conversations went from "What do you want on your cheeseburger?" to "How many kids should we have?" They both decided they weren't going to make any drastic changes to their relationship until after college. Even at 22 they both still lived with their parents as a way to reinforce their vow.

Travelling across the clouds Gohan pinpointed Videl's ki in her room. Swiftly landing on her balcony he rapped lightly on the sliding glass door. A sapphire eye peeked from behind matching curtains before being pushed away revealing a Videl with a tank top and extremely short girl boxers. Like every other male in the human species Gohan's eyes travelled down to his girlfriends wonderfully toned legs, up to her flat stomach, and rested on the perky nipples that were vying for attention. He never heard the balcony door slide open or the impatient tapping feet; only the sound of a clearing throat caused him to look up into an annoyed glare. Shaking his head slightly he pushed all dirty thoughts aside. This is not what he came here for.

"Hey," he said nervously, afraid his girlfriend would snap at him for leering at her.

"Hey yourself." She moved towards her dresser in search of a pair of pants and a bra. Gohan made himself comfortable on Videl's bed as he watched her slip off her pajamas. It's amazing how even though they've seen each other get dressed plenty of times they haven't DONE anything. Gohan didn't know how long he could last. I mean four years…and still nothing. It's not like neither of them were virgins, oh no. Videl surprisingly lost her virginity to Sharpner at 17. Gohan, after the Cell games, went back to a little village to reacquaint himself with a girl named Lime; her grandfather didn't expect a thing when they snuck off into the nearby forest. Gohan thought that with their experience they would just jump into sex, but I guess Videl was more like his mother in every sense. Only a person like her would pledge abstinence AFTER doing the horizontal tango.

"So what's wrong?" Gohan lost his concentration on perfectly round butt cheeks only to focus his gaze on the back of Videl's head.

"What makes you think there's anything wrong? Maybe I just wanted to come see you."

"Don't you have an exam tomorrow? Usually your mom won't let you out of her precious sight if she knew you had to do something school related." His eyes darkened at the mention of his mother; he didn't want to be reminded of the conversation they had earlier.

"She's the reason why I'm here. We had an argument." Fully dressed Videl sat next to her lover on the bed.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"Not really, but I'm going to end up telling you anyways."

: Flashback:

Gohan awoke to smell of breakfast as usual. Not even bothering to shower or comb his hair he proceeded to take his place at the kitchen table. His father was already there, of course, with a fork in one hand and a butter knife in the other. After fully waking up from the new smell of bacon it was then that Gohan noticed something different.

"Hey where's Goten?" His mother continued to cook in silence which meant one of two things: she was either ignorant and really didn't know where Goten was or she was extremely pissed off and knew exactly where he was. His father stayed silent as well; he didn't want to irritate his wife anymore with another one of his "uneducated responses". The awkward silence never left the room even as Chichi placed bowl upon bowl of food on the table. They all ate in silence until Chichi turned to ask her husband a question.

"So we came to an agreement, right?" That fake smile on his wife's face made Goku shift in his seat slightly. She called it an 'agreement'; like he had any say in it in the first place.

"Yea I guess."

"Good so we should start packing up Goten's stuff right away." At the mention of Goten Gohan stopped eating.

"Huh? Is Goten going somewhere?"

"Me and your father thought it best that Goten continue his studies in a more…secluded place so that he won't have many distractions. So we decided to send him to another school. Here's the brochure." Chichi passed Gohan a pamphlet that read "Boarding Schools" in bold letters on top. Skimming the pages Gohan noticed a highlighted section for a school in America; no doubt his mother did that. It was a school designed to reform delinquent children. Looking at the picture the school looked more like a prison than a teaching facility: the place was surrounded by barbed wires and fences; there were cameras on perched on every building, and the building itself looked so lifeless.

"This is a joke right? This is a school for delinquent children. Goten isn't bad." His mother scoffed.

"It's bad enough he didn't even come home last night, but this has happened on more than one occasion."

"Did you ever just think that maybe he just overslept?"

"Whatever you want to call it it was irresponsible. I know that friend of his has something to do with him defying me. I have to get them away from each other."

"Is that what this is about? Keeping Goten and Trunks away from each other?"

"I don't want my son growing up to have that kind of lazy, arrogant attitude."

"So you send him to a school halfway across the world because you don't like the way he acts? What is wrong with you mom?"

"Is it really wrong for me to want the best for my children?"

"Oh please. You just want to control us; you want us to be your little perfect robotic children!"

"It has never been like that-"

"It's always been like that! Since I was little it was always 'Gohan you have to study so you can become a great scholar'. Now you're trying to control Goten just like you controlled me." Gohan was now standing up, palms down on the table. He glanced at his father, who was quiet the entire time." And you would just sit here and let her do this."

Goku looked up at the glare his eldest son was giving him. What could he say? He didn't agree with his wife's decision at all, but the consequences of voicing his opinion kept his quiet. After realizing he would not get an answer out of his father his glare turned even that more spiteful. "You're a coward. It's funny how you have enough power to save the whole universe, but you can't muster up enough courage to stand up to your FUCKING wife!" At this outburst Gohan stormed upstairs; Chichi hot on his trail screaming at the top of her lungs. Goku remained frozen in his chair contemplating on his son's words. He was right; he was a coward. Those days of training, the adventures off into space to save the world, even the 7 years spent in other world he did all of those to get away from her.

The voices from the heated argument upstairs travelled down into the kitchen. He couldn't stand the screaming or the feelings of hate. Goku put down the fork he had been holding onto and left through the back door. Meanwhile, upstairs in Gohan's room Gohan tried to gather as much of his stuff as he could into his small duffle bag. His mother trying desperately to take out everything he was putting in to stop him from leaving.

"I don't know why you're so upset Gohan! I mean I pushed you the exact same way and you turned out just fine!"

"Goten is not me mom! When will you understand that! Yes I studied, yes I went to college, but I didn't do any of that for you. I did it because it was what I wanted to do. Maybe Goten doesn't want to be a doctor or a lawyer like you're trying to make him be."

"Then he has no business even being in this world." Gohan stared at his mother in shock. The same woman who gave his brother life was saying he wasn't worthy to live.

"There are other things besides books mom."

"Really? You keep thinking that."

"Whatever. I'm leaving." Gohan, now with his duffle bag fully packed with the necessities, pushed past his mother.

"How do you feel knowing your brother might never amount to anything other than a successful life on the streets?" Gohan turned around to glare at his mother.

"Probably the same way I felt when I learned that my mother was a conniving bitch." SMACK! Gohan hand instantly flew to his right cheek; it stung, and he knew it might leave a mark. Gohan didn't say another word and descended down the stairs. At the bottom he looked at the front door in surprise to see Goten and Trunks standing just outside; Trunks in an inquisitive state, and Goten nearly in tears. Walking slowly to the front he was prepared when Goten jumped on his leg begging him not to go. He kneeled down, kissing Goten on the forehead and muttering a heartfelt apology before taking to the skies.

_I truly am sorry Goten. But I can't stand it anymore. I can't stand them anymore._

: End flashback:

"And so I ended up here." It was then that Videl noticed the slightly red mark on Gohan's cheek and the duffle bag that was placed unceremoniously on the side of the bed.

"So I'm going to take a wild guess and say you need a place to stay." Gohan smiled.

"That would be nice. Its either that or outside."

"C'mon." Videl led her boyfriend to one of the spare bedrooms in the same hall as hers. Hopefully her father doesn't find out he's here. If he did…well...there's always more blackmail.


End file.
